1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present invention relate to a broadcast receiving apparatus, and a method and system for providing recorded files, and more particularly, to a broadcast receiving apparatus for providing external devices with files recording a broadcast program, and a method and system for providing recorded files.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recent technological advances related to televisions (TVs) have led to the development of TVs providing a pre-set recording function. A TV includes storage media such as a hard disc drive (HDD) or a memory therein, and a user stores files on which a broadcast program is recorded on the storage media, and thus may view the recorded program at a desired time.
Even if there are many channels, a user may record broadcast programs provided by various channels, and may view the recorded broadcast programs after the broadcast program has finished.
Multimedia apparatuses such as MP3 player or portable multimedia players by which a user can use multimedia content while moving, have become widely used. A user stores files containing recorded broadcast programs on a portable multimedia apparatus, and views the recorded broadcast programs using the portable multimedia apparatus while moving.
However, it is inconvenient for a user to check recorded programs and to store the programs on a multimedia apparatus.
Accordingly, methods for more conveniently using recorded files are required.